ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright Feature Figure: Egon Spengler
Fright Feature Figure: Egon Spengler an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's Fright Feature set. Based loosely off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Egon Spengler. The Fright Feature group also included Peter, Ray, Winston, and Janine (released shortly after the other four figures). Later, Kenner also released "Green Ghost with Proton Pack", which had similar mechanic fright ability. Toy Descriptions Egon Spengler with Terror Tweezer Weapon and Soar Throat Ghost Front of Card Notes Neck Rises! Jaw Drops! Tie Pops Up! Back of Card Instruction 1. To activate Fright Features press the left arm of figure to the body. 2. Slide Terror Tweezer Weapon onto right arm as shown. 3. The Terror Tweezer Weapon can be opened to hold Sour Throat Ghost. 4. The Soar Throat Ghost bites Hero Figure's hands. Series Description Description from Action Toy Guide 1988: One look at these guys and you'll know there's a ghost around! Squeeze his arm and each of The Real Ghostbusters Heroes gets his own scared look. Description from Action Toy Guide 1989: There's a special surprise feature in each hero. All have flashy outfits, a weapon and companion ghost. Variation Information *American Line: Standard version. *Canada Line: Standard version. *Brazilian Line: Logo altered like rest of line. *Argentina Line: Soar Throat Ghost are solid purple color and the Terror Tweezer Weapon is green. *UK Line: Standard version. *French/Dutch Line: Standard version. *German Line: Standard version. *Italian Line: Standard version. Trivia *The necktie on this toy was fragile, and often broke off easily. It is far more common today to find this figure without a tie than with one. *The Fright Feature set is the most common of the Kenner Real Ghostbusters line. It was made in all eight major markets. **The set was also the only version of the Ghostbusters heroes to be reprinted in the Brazilian Caça-Fantasmas Toy Line. *On pages three to five of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16, the Fright Features Egon design is used as the look of the future version of Egon. *On page 15 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18, a Fright Features Egon makes a non-canon cameo on the shelf above Peter. *In Ghostbusters Annual 2017, on page 44, in panel 2, the Fright Feature Figure: Egon Spengler's Terror Tweezer is standing up to Pagan's left. *On page 1 of Ghostbusters 101 #3, in panel 1, the ghost is visually based on the Soar Throat Ghost from Kenner's Fright Features Egon Spengler figure. Gallery Overall FrightFeatureActionFiguresGuide.jpg|From Action Toy Guide 1988 ActionToyGuide1989FrightFeature.png|From Action Toy Guide 1989 Frightline.png|From American run of the Fright Feature line FrightFiguresEgon01.png|Egon Spengler front from the American pressing FrightFiguresEgon02.png|Egon Spengler back from the American pressing CanadaFrightFiguresEgon1.png|Egon Spengler front from the Canada pressing CanadaFrightFiguresEgon2.png|Egon Spengler back from the Canada pressing KennertoysinBrazilbyESTRELAEgonFrightFeatures.png|Egon Spengler front from the Brazil pressing JocsaFrightFiguresEgonv201.png|Egon Spengler front from the Argentina pressing JocsaFrightFiguresEgon02.png|Egon Spengler back from the Argentina pressing UKFrightFiguresEgon1.png|Egon Spengler front from the UK pressing UKFrightFiguresEgon2.png|Egon Spengler back from the UK pressing FrenchDutchFrightFeaturesEgonSc01.png|Egon Spengler front from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing FrenchDutchFrightFeaturesEgonSc02.png|Egon Spengler back from the Belgium/Netherlands/France pressing GermanFrightFiguresEgon01.png|Egon Spengler front from the Germany pressing GermanFrightFiguresEgon02.png|Egon Spengler back from the Germany pressing IDW Comics FutureEgonSpengler01.jpg| As seen in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureEgonSpengler02.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 FutureEgonSpengler03.jpg|As seen in Volume 2 Issue #16 KennerProtonPackFrightFeatureEgonIDWV2Issue18.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #18 FrightFeatureEgonIDWAnnual2017.jpg|Non-canon reference seen in Ghostbusters Annual 2017 SoarThroatGhostIDW01.jpg|Non-Canon Cameo in Ghostbusters 101 #3 Category:Kenner